<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where Am I by MadamsKK</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441220">Where Am I</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamsKK/pseuds/MadamsKK'>MadamsKK</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Miya Twin's Basement [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Bruises, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Doggy Style, F/M, Fear, Finger Sucking, Fucking, Kidnapping, Medical, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Panic, Post-Time Skip, Psychological Horror, Rape, Somnophilia, Vaginal Sex, Very yandere, Yandere, guys forreal this is very dark, please be careful reading &lt;3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:14:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamsKK/pseuds/MadamsKK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing seems unusual when you wake up feeling such pleasure. But the longer it goes on, the more your mind comes back to you, and the more fearful you become. Especially when you open your eyes and realize you're tied up in a basement with the Miya twins.</p><p>Or</p><p>You're Atsumu's S.O., but maybe he and Osamu like you just a liiiiiiitle too much.<br/>So they put you in a nice, secluded basement to keep you safe. Their favorite little slut, all to themselves.<br/>Yandere Osamu/Reader, Yandere Atsumu/ Reader. This is gonna be one hell of a series, buckle up.<br/>This isn't an Osamu/Atsumu thing.</p><p>My tumblr is @madamskk so check me out there!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Miya Twin's Basement [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where Am I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hahahaha so I've never published my dark shit before but here it goes. Should I be updating several of my other series instead of starting a new one? Yes. Do I care about the word 'should'? Less and less by the day. Have this filth instead. PLEASE PROCEED WITH CAUTION.<br/>Reader called good girl, but usually gender neutral language, has a vagina/womb, etc.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Guys this one is dark as fuck, forreal this is highly triggering content, please please be careful of reading if you’re in a bad place, and please monitor yourself during reading if you choose to continue. Cannot stress this enough, this is not like my usual shit.</p><p>If it makes you happy I guess you can imagine this is all a consensual non-consent scenario that they take breaks between enacting.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>There’s both deep warmth and aching cold. You don’t yet remember who you are, or what consciousness is, but you’re just awake enough to admire the heat between your legs, massaging your insides. It’s juicy-wet and moving rhythmically, slowly. A tiny sound escapes your lips. Something presses your mouth open a moment later, and someone is saying something, but you just open up. You suckle tiredly at the fingers presented, letting them hold your drooling tongue. Your chin is against whatever that cold thing is beneath you, and you feel it seep to chill your knees and breasts. There’s more talking, and whoever’s dick is inside you speeds up a little.</p><p>You’re too asleep to even make noises as you come gently around this person. Their dick hit the sweetest spots inside you, and you can’t think, just softly brought to a small death. Your eyes only open to cross in your pleasure, hoping whomever you’re fucking feels just as good. Their harsh grip on either side of your hips seems to indicate they do, and the twitching inside of you, and your spit is dripping around the fingers in your mouth.</p><p>But you catch a glimpse of the bright white lights overhead. Medical, like surgery lights, blinding to your pupil. That isn’t your warm bedroom lights. You flinch, and things start seeming strange.</p><p>Where are you? And, if there’s two hands on your hips, who’s fingers are in your mouth?</p><p>And who’s fucking you?</p><p>And reality crashes down.</p><p>Your eyes open wider, shaking from not just the cold metal table you’re on, but also disbelief.</p><p>The fingers in your mouth suddenly shove deep, and your vision is clouded by your tears as you cough, but you can see someone right in front of you, leaning on their arms. Watching you get fucked while you slept.</p><p>“She’s up, ‘Tsumu,” the voice in front of you says, and your blood runs cold. You know the voice. And the name.</p><p>“Athumu?” you manage, but the fingers are deeper now, and you can only stop yourself from retching.</p><p>The cock invading you speeds up, your hips hiked up to accept the man behind you, who squeezes hard enough to press into bruises you didn’t know you had.</p><p>How long had they been fucking you? How long had you been out? What was all this for?</p><p>The last thought ricocheted in your mind with each sharp stab of your aching walls and every jab against your palate. You blink your tears away.</p><p>“Othamu?” you say, and you can’t believe it. You can’t. There’s no space for this in your clouded mind. But there he is, black head of hair, and it’s unmistakably his hand in your mouth. His thumb rubs under your chin gently, three fingers curved to fit in your throat, and a slow smile takes over his lips.</p><p>“Good morning,” he says like you’re at his restaurant, not getting pounded into a table by his brother. Like he’s handing you your favorite type of onigiri he makes just for you every morning, taking good care of his favorite customer and his brothers’ partner. Like you can’t see the harsh fluorescents or feel the chill from the cinderblock walls.</p><p>It’s so cold, so so cold, almost as if you’re underground.</p><p>As if you’re in a cellar.</p><p>You don’t have room to hyperventilate because of Osamu.</p><p>He said Atsumu was here? Why, why why, what’s going on? But thoughts are still hard to come by when you feel your favorite dick splitting you open in the most painful way. Atsumu’s hips are forcing your back to curve until you feel your spine resisting, so he can fuck straight down into your cunt. It’s mind-numbing but it aches since your knees are banging against the metal beneath you, and your bruised hips and bruised cunt are twinging. You tighten around him from the fear that hits like a train.</p><p>But he moans, leaning down to your ear, “Fuck, what a good girl you are.”</p><p>You want to say it’s not like it was, like when you’d tighten on him to bring him and you to your brinks together, warm in his bed. This is fear. You never agreed to this, you want him out of you, and you want answers. Your mind is working better now, but pleasure is starting to blank it out again.</p><p>Atsumu knows exactly how to make you lose your mind, even though your pulse is a mile a minute and your palms are sweaty and your gut is churning, from his beating and from nausea. His balls slap your over-sensitized clit and it hurts, and you’re panicking and you want to ask him to stop but Osamu is gagging you for fun. You want to flail, but your wrists can’t move, trapped under the table you’re on. You feel the binds holding them down, same as your ankles, and you pull at them until that hurts too, pounding like your gut and your head.</p><p>“Oi, ‘Tsumu, hurry up. I want a turn.”</p><p>Your orgasm is poorly timed and absolutely explosive, teeth jamming down on the hand inside your mouth, and you hear a yelp but you’re too far gone.</p><p>Back to inky blackness you go.</p><p>Consciousness is too much.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lol I hope you guys are okay and that you'll stay tuned for more mind fucking. Working on the next part already.<br/>Check the warnings before reading any subsequent part, also, bc this gets fairly fucked up.<br/>PSA: I don't condone any of this shit, obviously. This is just an unrealistic story, an artistic authorial exploration. Please don't come for me if you don't like the subject matter, I'll just write it more.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>